


little bumblebee

by dadbyul



Series: pd101-shots [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 China, 创造101 | Produce 101 (China TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, brief sex happens, this ship is weird i know but it's cute so just go with it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: Yamy doesn't understand what makes Chaoyue tick.





	little bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know WHAT inspired me to ship this but...after thinking of possible scenarios I really like it???

Chaoyue never expected to get into A class.

Chaoyue’s friendships had mostly consisted of lower class girls, and having grown up in a small village, it was sometimes hard for her to understand how the other girls in A class acted and spent time with each other. Although, out of all the girls, the one she wished to get close to the most was Yamy.

She had admitted during her speech in front of the trainees that she wanted to learn rap from Yamy because she felt like it was her weak point. When Yamy heard Chaoyue of all people praise her skills, she was amused and surprised. She was surprised Chaoyue even got into top 11 in the first place. She wasn’t spiteful of the girl, but inside she didn’t quite understand why there were so many people drawn to her. She didn’t understand what made this girl tick. With her weird speech habits and lack of control over even the simplest movements of her body, Chaoyue was a mystery wrapped in an enigma.

Yamy came into the dorm one rainy morning to find Fujing staring out the window, frowning.

“What is that girl doing?” Fujing mumbled to herself.

Yamy turned her head. “Who?”

“Chaoyue is standing out there in the pouring rain…”

The rapper joined the other girl by the windowsill, and lo and behold, there was Chaoyue, kneeling by the entrance to the building with her hands cupped.

“Can you go get her?” Fujing asked.

“Why _me?_ Aren’t you like, her mom or something?” Yamy retorted.

The younger of the two sighed. “I have to go practice with my group, and I don’t want Chaoyue to get a cold right before we perform. Please, for me?”

The older girl rolled her eyes. “Alright, I’ll go fetch her.”

“Thanks, appreciate it,” Fujing said, placing her hand on Yamy’s shoulder before heading to the practice rooms.

Yamy ran down the steps to the door of their building, shivering as the rain spattered on her bare legs.

“Yang Chaoyue! What the hell are you doing!” Yamy yelled over the thunder.

Chaoyue turned to Yamy, her soaked hair draping over her face like a ghost out of a Japanese horror movie. “I found this bee out in the rain!”

Yamy cocked her head. “A what?!”

“Look!”

The older girl peered over at what Chaoyue was holding in her hands, a small, round, yellow-striped lump.

“Chaoyue, it’s storming out. Just leave it, it’s gonna die anyway.”

“I can’t!”

“What do you want me to do, take it inside?”

Chaoyue’s eyes welled up, her lower lip quivering. Yamy groaned, not wanting the waterworks to start. “Alright, come on, let’s go up to my room.”

The two made their way back up to the dorm. Thankfully, there wasn’t anyone in there (didn’t need a catastrophe with girls screaming over a bug barely clinging to life). Chaoyue sat next to the radiator, her clothes dripping and forming a puddle underneath her on the rug. She fished out a few tissues from the dresser, gently dabbing off the bee, eyes fixed on it intently.

The girl turned to Yamy and said plainly, “He’s warming up, but he’s not moving. Do we have anything to feed him?”

Yamy fiddled with the flowers on the desk. “These flowers are fake...I don’t think they’ll be helpful.”

Chaoyue frowned, furrowing her brows, then looking up. “Oh! Fangyu has honey in the fridge for her voice, right? Maybe he can have that!”

Yamy shrugged, taking the bottle out. “Worth a try, I guess.”

Placing the little bumblebee on a tissue, Chaoyue took the bottle and squirted a tiny drop onto her finger tip. She then picked the insect back up and held her finger in front of it. Yamy watched as the bee stuck out its tiny tongue and lapped the honey off. It amazed Yamy to see Chaoyue, who was accident-prone and clumsy, to accomplish something so careful and delicate. Within ten minutes, the rain subsided and the sun came out. The bumblebee fluffed up as Chaoyue held it up to the opened window, beating its little wings. It hovered for a minute before flying out the window, Chaoyue watching as it went out of sight.

Chaoyue smiled, turning back to Yamy and giving her a small hug. “Thank you.”

Without Yamy saying anything, Chaoyue ran off. Truth be told, she didn’t know what she would have said if she tried.

* * *

 

The second time Chaoyue encountered Yamy was completely on accident. Chaoyue’s roommates were all out practicing, while she was stuck all by herself. Listless and not in the mood for a nap, she headed to Yamy’s room.

“Yamy, are you busy, I—”

Chaoyue’s mouth hung open and her eyes blanked, witnessing Yamy, on her bunk, quite naked, underneath Yitian, also naked, save for a pair of boxers. Yitian’s hand was between Yamy’s legs, moving back and forth, her veins in her hand popping, and Yamy seemed to enjoy whatever Yitian was doing so much that she almost didn’t notice Chaoyue was there until she turned her head towards her. Both girls on the bed gasped, sloppily throwing the comforter over themselves.

“Aaaaah, I’m so sorry!” Chaoyue wailed, covering her eyes and turning away. “I’ll leave if you want to finish!”

“Wait, Chaoyue…” Yamy paused, turning to Yitian. “Yitian, can we...do this later…?”

Yitian shrugged, putting her clothes back on and leaving without a word and slamming the door in Yamy’s face. Yamy sighed, wrapping a bathrobe around herself, and sat down on the bottom bunk.

“Are you decent?” Chaoyue asked, much too loudly.

“Yes, Chaoyue.”

The younger girl sat down beside Yamy, twiddling her thumbs. “I just wanted to hang out with you...I really want to thank you again for helping me with the bee. I didn’t know you were...busy.”

“It’s fine,” Yamy said plainly, mumbling something else under her breath that Chaoyue didn’t catch.

“...Do you love her, Yamy?” Chaoyue asked.

Yamy laughed softly and shook her head. “There’s no such thing.”

After saying this, Chaoyue furrowed her brow, watching Yamy lean against the wall. “Then why were you having sex with her?”

“Friends with benefits. I’ve done it with Wangju and Qiuyun too. It’s just for fun, y’know?”

“What about Meiqi then?” Chaoyue said quietly.

“What about her?”

“Don’t you love her? I see you two together a lot…”

Yamy stared up at the top bunk for a moment. She breathed audibly, sucking in through her nose. “We did do things together...more than I did with the other girls. And I really do like her, but I know how it’s gonna go.”

The older girl leaned over hand rested her arms on her knees. “She’s gonna join the group, but then after that she’s gonna go back to Korea with Xuanyi. She’s gonna go and hang out with all her old friends...all of those girls she loves. She’s too good for me.”

“I don’t think so. I think you’re really cool, Yamy. You’re the coolest person I know,” Chaoyue said.

Yamy scoffed. “Well, at least I got one, huh?”

The younger girl reached over and squeezed the other girl’s hands. “Yamy...can you teach me?”

“About what? Rap?”

Chaoyue shook her head. “No, about sex. I wanna know why you like it so much.”

Yamy released Chaoyue’s hands, backing away an inch or two. “No, no, you don’t want that. You should be doing that with someone special. Somebody you love.”

“But you said love didn’t exist.”

“It doesn’t for me,” Yamy said, this time a bit louder and with a shaky voice. “It does for you. You don’t want to get caught up with someone like me.”

The older girl stood up and went to go to the restroom, but Chaoyue grabbed her wrist.

“But that doesn’t make sense! Why do I have to wait and you don’t?”

 _“Because maybe I want your first time to be what_ I _didn’t get to have!”_ Yamy screamed, yanking her arm away.

Chaoyue stepped back. There were tears running down Yamy’s face, real, ugly tears, not like the ones she held back during eliminations. Her eyes were red around the edges, as well as her cheeks. Her hands were quivering.

But Chaoyue didn’t cry.

Yamy was expecting her to, but she didn’t. Instead, Chaoyue slowly walked towards her with her arms outstretched, giving her a tight hug. And all of the sudden, Yamy started sobbing, and Chaoyue dragged her fingers along Yamy’s back.

“It’s okay. That shouldn’t have happened to anybody. Especially not someone like you.”

Yamy sniffled loudly and made a small, wet noise of relief. Chaoyue held her close, and she understood.

“You know, the bee is kinda like you. It looks scary, but in the rain, it’s actually scared. It needs somebody to help it dry off and get back in the sky again.”

Yamy leaned back, trying to collect herself, but she just cried again, trying to smile. “Ch-Chaoyue…”

Chaoyue blinked, smiling back before she leaned in and kissed her.

It was easy to tell that Chaoyue didn’t really know what she was doing, but Yamy continued, running her fingers through her hair. She’d kissed the girls she mentioned before, but it was sloppy, disheveled, and quick. Usually she just wanted to get on with the sex, not focus on kissing. But for once, Yamy let the pace slow.

It wasn’t what she was used to, but it was what she needed.


End file.
